


The Twelve Step Plan For A Better Life

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Help for the fellow addict.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Twelve Step Plan For A Better Life

*****

A wise man once noted that there are two kinds of people in the world. One looks at a glass of water and sees it as half empty. Another looks at the same glass and sees it as half full. So to accommodate both views, I have split the following list into two perspectives. One for the Type A Half Empty kind of person and one for the Type B Half Full kind of person. You can decide which is the most appropriate one for you.

The Twelve Step Plan For Stargate Addicts

 

1\. A. I admit that I am powerless over my addiction to Stargate SG-1, that my life has become unmanageable due to my addiction.

B. I admit that I am powerless over my real life, and that it is interfering with my enjoyment of Stargate SG-1.

2\. A. I believe that a greater power than myself can restore me to sanity.

B. I believe that quitting my job would restore my free time to watch my Stargate SG-1 tapes over and over and over again.

3\. A. I have made a decision to turn my life around and defeat my addiction.

B. I have made a decision to turn my addiction around to defeat my real life.

4 A. I have made a searching inventory of my life.

B. I have made a searching inventory of the web for more Stargate fanfic.

5\. A. I admit to myself and another human being the exact nature of my problem with my addiction to all things Stargate related.

B. I admit to myself and another human being the exact nature of my problem with my real life is that there isn't enough Stargate in it.

6\. A. I am ready to remove this defect from my character in order to improve the quality of my life.

B. I am ready to ignore real life until such time as I am evicted, jailed, or hospitalized.

7\. A. I seek to overcome my shortcomings.

B. I seek to overcome season 4's shortcomings.

8\. A. I have made a list of all the people I have harmed by my addiction and am willing to make amends to them all.

B. I have made a list of all the people I have ignored because of my addiction and will continue to ignore them as long as I have access to cable TV, a VCR, and the Internet.

9\. A. I vow to make direct amends to such people whenever possible, except when to do so will injure them.

B. I vow to read all fanfic posted to my lists every day, answer at least one thread per list, and work on a missing scene for each of my favorite episodes.

10\. A. I will promptly admit when I am wrong.

B. I will promptly throw a fit when the syndicated season is preempted by sports.

11\. A. I will pray for the knowledge of how to better live my life.

B. I will seek out a region free DVD player and all the Stargate episodes available on DVDs to further indulging my addiction.

12\. A. Having experienced a spiritual awakening as a result of these steps, I will try to carry this message to other addicts and practice these principles in all of my affairs.

B. Having experienced a spiritual awakening as a result of Stargate SG-1, I will join a dozen lists, read every story archived at Heliopolis and Stargatefan, and carry this message to other addicts in all the Yahoo Chat Rooms.

*************

Hi, my name is Lin and I'm a Stargate addict . . .

  


* * *

>   
> © March 25, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### Author's Note: Feedback is always welcomed, although for this a group hug might be more appropriate. 

* * *

  



End file.
